Todo por una pelea
by liablakk
Summary: El secuestro de uno de los miembros de la banda, y toda la culpa la tuvo una pelea.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia, la guardaba para después, pero no tengo nada que hacer así que la subí, estoy realmente aburría, creo que debería dormir, en mi país son las 5 de la mañana, mis parpados se sierran pero no quiero dormir ¿alguna vez les paso?**

La banda de Shane se encontraba en un duelo con el Dr. Blakk, al único que le quedaban babosas era a Eli, le quedaban 2, una flatulorinka y una electroshock, se encontraban en la caverna lumino, el Dr. Blakk, intentaba robar el corazón de cristal, un cristal que se encontraba en esa caverna, el que le daba vida a bajoterra, si ese cristal caía en las manos equivocadas todo bajoterra quedaría destruida y podría ser gobernada por el poseedor de dicho cristal, se imaginaran que era realmente grande, pero era del tamaño de una babosa bebé, Trixie le grito a Eli que lanzara la flatulorinka, que con eso ellos se irían, pero Eli, como el testarudo que es, disparo la otra, electrocuto a algunos secuaces de Blakk, y Blakk utilizo esto como distracción y tomo el cristal, se montó en su meca y se fue.

-Eli, debiste disparar la otra, ahora si no recuperamos ese cristal, todo bajoterra estará perdida, todo gracias a ti.- Dijo la pelirroja furiosa con su líder.

-Trixie, tranquilízate, él sabe lo que hace, después de todo es un Shane.- Dijo Kord poniéndose del lado de Eli.

-La señorita Sting tiene razón, Eli eres demasiado testarudo, ahora tenemos una misión más peligrosa que esta, y seguramente Blakk no dejara a ese dichoso cristal sin vigilancia.- Dijo Pronto poniéndose del lado de Trixie.- Para su suerte, el magnífico Pronto los ayudara.- Dijo el topoide alagándose a sí mismo como siempre.

-Pronto, tu ayuda no sirve de nada, eres el peor rastreador de todo bajoterra.- Dijo Kord molesto y haciendo enfurecer a Pronto.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Eli.

-Solo lo dicen porque saben que tiene razón, Eli eres demasiado terco.- Dijo Trixie mirando a Eli, estos compartían una mirada de furia, Lía y Junjie solo se les quedaban mirando algo asustados, pues nunca los habían visto pelear tan fuerte, habían tenido unas pequeñas discusiones, pero esto era demasiado, antes de que se intensificara la pelea, Lía decidió poner un alto.

-Suficiente.- Dijo poniéndose entre los 2, antes de que se echaran el uno al otro a golpearse.- Mejor regresemos al refugio, están estresados, descansen, mañana se olvidaran de los problemas y se comportaran como amigos de nuevo.- Ellos le hicieron mala cara y regresaron al refugio, ella se fue temprano a dormir, pero cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos, escucho un grito.

-YO NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE SEAS EL PEOR LIDER DE BAJOTERRA, PEO TAMPOCO DIGO QUE SEAS EL MEJOR.- Grito Trixie, al parecer la discusión había aumentado de nivel.

-BUENO PERO TAMPOCO ES PARA QUE LE PEGES, ELI.- Grito Pronto, Eli no se contuvo más y le dio una bofetada a Trixie, la cual respondió ella, y la pelea comenzó, luego siguieron Pronto y Kord.

Lía salió de la habitación, al parecer dormiría fuera del refugio, sino, no dormiría en toda la noche, ella se recostó en un hongo y observo las babosas que corrían por el lugar, después se dio la vuelta al sentir la presencia de alguien más, y se encontró con Junjie.

-Hola Li, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Pregunto el sentándose al lado de ella.

-No quiero verlos pelear, no puedo creer que esto empezó solo por un simple cristal.- Dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza.

-Bueno no es tan simple, es el corazón de bajoterra, pero aun así es triste, y ¿dormirás aquí?- Ella asintió.- Bueno, creo que te hare compañía, oh y traje esto, antes de que se les ocurra usarlas.- Dijo mostrando las lanzadoras de sus compañeros, ahí comenzaron a charlar hasta quedarse dormidos, y sus amigos igual. Al despertar regresaron al refugio con lanzadoras en la mano, las pusieron en la mesa y se dirigieron a la fuente de gritos, al parecer una pelea comenzó por el desayuno.

-YO NO QUIERO COMER ESTA BASURA.- Grito Kord lanzando el platillo por los aires asta pegarle a la pelirroja.

-¿QUE TE PASA? SI NO QUIERES COMER PUES MUERETE DE HAMBRE, PERO NO SE LA LANZES A LOS DEMAS, ES DESCORTES.- Grito Trixie llena de sopa.

-AHÍ SI, MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE MODALES, LA QUE TRATA DE ASESINAR A SU LIDER.- Grito Eli igual de enojado.

-Creo que este será un laaaaaaaaaargo día.- Suspiro Lía frustrada por los gritos. Cuando estaban a punto de pelear a golpes, de nuevo, esta vez le toco a Junjie intervenir.

-Alto, ¿Qué tal si en vez de pelear, pensamos en un plan para recuperar el cristal?- dijo Junjie con una sonrisa optimista.

-YO NO PIENSO PLANEAR NADA CON ESTOS INCOMPETENTES.- Dijo Trixie yéndose a su habitación.

-PUES POR MI, QUE BAJOTERRA SE DESTRULLA, JUNTO CON TIGO, TRIXIE.- Dijo Eli yéndose a su habitación.

-YO PIENSO LO MISMO QUE ELI, TAMBIEN CON PRONTO.- Dijo Kord haciendo lo mismo, que sus compañeros. Pronto hiso lo mismo pero antes le arrojo un vaso de cristal a Kord, luego salió corriendo a su destino, y Lía y Junjie quedaron solos en la cocina.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros tendremos que recuperarlo.- Dijo Lía sacando un mapa de las instalaciones del Dr. Blakk.- Muy bien, mira, esta es la oficina de papá, entonces acá quedan las prisiones, y este es el ducto que queda para fuera, si entramos por ahí, pasaremos por estas salas, estos son cuartos donde guarda las malvadas, estos otros son donde las trasforma y antes de ser malvadas las tiene cautivas, pasaremos por todos los cuartos de esta estructura, ya que por el ducto que entraremos es por el de ventilación, podemos aprovechar de rescatar algunas babosas, y si existe posibilidad arruinar algunas máquinas, finalmente, el último cuarto que queda es para ocasiones especiales, este siempre tiene más guardias de lo normal seguramente ahí lo pusieron, ya que solo nos falte el cristal, entraremos a la habitación, este ducto tiene una pequeña puerta por donde podremos salir, pero al hacerlo, los guardias nos verán, cuando salgamos del ducto, lo último que faltara será tomar el cristal, y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, una vez que los guardias nos vean, tendremos unos cuantos minuto antes de que los refuerzos lleguen, ellos vendrán de esta parte, entonces saldremos por la puerta de atrás, pero también pasaremos por la oficina de Blakk y tendremos varios enfrentamientos, y salir será difícil, dejaremos las mecas lista para irnos, las esconderemos detrás de algunos arbustos pero no tanto, para poder tomarlas rápido, cuando hallamos recuperado el cristal, no nos dirigiremos al refugio, nos iremos con el clan sombra, ellos nos dirán donde poner el cristal, en un lugar seguro para que Blakk no lo encuentre, ya que terminemos, regresaras al refugio, y les dirás que fui capturada por Blakk, y bueno, yo me meteré en una de sus celdas, así cuando intenten rescatarme, se darán cuenta de que se necesitan y las peleas quedaran en el olvido, y habremos salvado a bajoterra y una amistad, ¿estás listo?- Pregunto Lía, tomando su lanzadora.

-Sí, pero ¿el Dr. Blakk, no te lastimara? si él te encuentra tratara de eliminarte, pero el plan es excelente, eso es lo único que me preocupa.- Dijo Junjie, con tono preocupado.

-Veras, harán revisiones de celdas mañana en la tarde, si logran sacarme de ahí antes de ese tiempo, no pasara absolutamente nada.- Dijo ella muy confiada.

-Bien, en ese caso estoy listo.- Dijo el tomando sus babosas y su lanzadora.

Salieron y se montaron en su mecas, y partieron hacia industrias Blakk, ahí pusieron las mecas atrás de un hongo, y se introdujeron en el angosto ducto, ahí Lía saco el mapa, ya que eran como una especie de laberinto.

-Muy bien, aquí es, saquemos a las babosas antes de que alguien se dé cuenta, estas son las ultimas que faltan y listo, podremos ir por el cristal.- Dijo Lía sacando algunas babosas.- Mira, una babosa versátil, aparte de la de Twist, no había visto una.- Dijo emocionada y tomando la babosa en sus manos y acariciándole la cabecita.- Te llamare Sandra, ¿te gusta?- La babosa dio un chillido de aprobación y se metió en la mochila de su nueva dueña.- Listo, creo que ya son todas, ahora viene la parte difícil, ¿estás listo?

-Como siempre.- Dijo Junjie, preparando su lanzadora.

-Bien, andando, necesitaran tiempo para planear mi rescate asique, de prisa.- Dijo Lía entrando de nuevo en el ducto, acto que imito Junjie, al llegar se asomaron por las rejillas y, efectivamente estaba lleno de guardias, y el cristal en medio de la sala.- Comencemos.- Dijo luego salieron del conducto, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que los guardias no se movían, no hablaban, no disparaban, Lía se acercó con algo de desconfianza al cristal, y al intentar tomarlo, se percató de que solo era un holograma, una sirena comenzó a sonar, Lía empujo a Junjie de vuelta al ducto y le dijo.- Es una trampa corre, vete, hagan un nuevo plan, y recuperen el cristal, toma esto les será de mucha utilidad.- Dijo entregándole el mapa, en eso el Dr. Blakk apareció riendo, Junjie se fue, se montó en su meca y se dirigió hacia el refugio.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, una intrusa, y ya saben lo que les pasa a las intrusas, pero hoy me siento generoso, no te matare en este instante, lo hare en unos días, también te daré la oportunidad de que pruebes mis nuevos métodos de tortura.- Dijo Blakk, haciendo que Lía se asustara un poco, pero disfrazo su miedo con una cara de molestia.- LEVENLA A LA PRISION, AHORA, VIGILEN SU CELDA TODO EL TIEMPO.- Grito el Dr. Blakk, para que todos pudieran escuchar, 2 guardias tomaron a Lía de los brazos y le pusieron una cadena en la cintura, luego la llevaron a la celda y la arrojaron con brusquedad al duro y frio piso, luego cerraron la puerta de golpe, y se fueron a sus puesto, y después llegaron los guardias que la custodiarían.

CON JUNJIE

El llego al refugio, se bajó de su meca y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y al entrar encontró a los chicos peleando, de nuevo.

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DEJEN DE PELEAR, LIA FUE CAPTURADA POR BLAKK, TENEMOS QUE SACARLA DE AHÍ.- Grito de desesperación.

-¿Qué, que rayos hacían con Blakk?- Pregunto Eli, molesto, pero más que nada confundido.

-Recuperando el cristal, caímos en una trampa, dijo que este mapa nos serviría.- Dijo poniendo el mapa en la mesa.

-¿Por qué no nos pidieron ayuda para recuperarlo?- Pregunto molesto el trol.

-ustedes dijeron que no querían hacer un plan y que bajoterra se destruyera.- Respondió Junjie.- Así que ¿me ayudaran a rescatar a Lía y al cristal, o lo tendré que hacer yo solo?- Pregunto Junjie, mirándolos seriamente.

-Te ayudaremos.- Respondieron todos.

-Pero de ahora en adelante, nada de peleas, son amigos, compórtense como tal ¿bien?- Todos asintieron.- Muy bien. Este es plan, Lía dijo que estas son las celdas, aquí deben tenerla prisionera, en este cuarto fe donde estuvo la trampa, tal vez Blakk tenga el verdadero cristal en su oficina, si entramos por este conducto, llegaremos a la celdas, ya que la saquemos de ahí junto con ella le quitaremos el cristal a Blakk.

-Bien, pero ¿qué tan grande es ese conducto?- Preguntó Trixie, volteando a ver a Kord.

-No estoy seguro, pero de lo que sí, es de que Kord no va a caber por ahí, él se quedara afuera, con Pronto y Trixie, si tenemos problemas, los llamaremos para que vengan a ayudar, Eli vendrá conmigo, no podemos entrar todo, los conductos no soportarían tanto peso, se podría romper y nos descubrirían.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Andando.- Dijo Eli tomando sus babosas y lanzadora. Luego se montaron en sus mecas y salieron con rumbo a industrias Blakk.

EN INDUSTRIAS BLAKK

Lía estaba en una celda totalmente oscura, apenas y lograba ver sus manos, sus babosas estaban en un contenedor frente a la celda de ella, su lanzadora la pusieron sobre el contenedor, solo se veía una línea de luz que se colaba por los lados de la puerta, después entro un guardia y la llevo a una habitación, la arrojo al piso, ella al levantar la vista se encontró con la sala de tortura, solo se veían camillas, rayos, lanza llamas, cuchillos, tijeras, y ahí se encontraban Blakk, Twist, y Diablos Nachos.

-Al fin llegas, ¿sabes? No es cortes dejar a alguien esperando.- Dijo el Dr. Blakk, para luego tomarla del mentón para que levantara la vista, y la miro a los ojos y le dijo.- Ahora me dirás ¿Cómo se utiliza el cristal para gobernar a bajoterra?- Luego la soltó con brusquedad.- ¿Me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas?- Dijo señalando la sala.- ¿Qué escoges?- Ella respondió sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo.

-Jamás te lo diré.- Respondió con firmeza a pesar de estar muy asustada.

-Tomare eso como un, por las malas.- Dijo Blakk, luego él y Twist se fueron de la sala, Diablos Nachos se acercó y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, luego en el rostro haciendo que su nariz sangrara un poco, y así continuo hasta dejarla inconsciente, después la regreso a su celda, y fue con el Dr. Blakk, que estaba explicándole a Twist lo que planeaba hacer con el cristal.

-Donde esta ella, recuerda que la necesito con vida, ella es de las pocas personas que saben cómo activar el cristal.- Dijo Blakk poniéndose de pie.

-Tranquilo, solo esta inconsciente, no le pude sacar información.- Dijo Diablos Nachos frustrado y sentándose en una silla, junto a Twist.

-Si ese cristal es tan legendario ¿no hay alguna leyenda que diga como activarlo?- Pregunto Twist.

-Si la hay, pero es realmente antigua, tendrías que tener como 100 años para saberla, la maestra invencible se la conto, ellas 2 son las que la saben, no se me ocurre otra persona tan vieja como para saberla.- Dijo Blakk molesto golpeando el escritorio con su puño furioso.

-¿Qué hay de…

**Hola, bueno ¿Cómo están? O y naty fan elixie, si estás leyendo esto yo vivo en México, Baja California, Tecate.**

**Verán encontré un video de un tal Holasoygerman, mis amigas me dijeron qe son videos graciosos, mi pregunta es ¿me recomiendan que vea sus videos?**

**Hasta luego.**

**Besos.**


	2. La tranformacion

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, bueno aquí está el 2do capítulo de esta historia.**

-¿Qué hay de Garfio Rojo? Tal vez el la sepa.- Dijo Twist.

-Tal vez, preparen las mecas, tú y Diablos Nachos, vendrán con migo, traigan a Lía, tal vez pueda servir de algo si él se niega a hablar.- Dijo Blakk planeando en su cabeza el plan para conseguir la información. Ellos hicieron lo pedido, Twist preparo las mecas bestias, y Nachos fue por Lía, que aún no despertaba. Junjie e Eli ya habían pasado por el conducto, al llegar a las celdas no pudieron salir ya que ahí estaba parado Diablos Nachos tomando la cadena que Lía traía en la cintura y arrastrándola por el camino, porque aún estaba inconsciente.

-¿A dónde crees que la lleven?- Pregunto en un susurro Junjie.

-No tengo idea, será mejor que los sigamos.- Dijo Eli saliendo del ducto junto con Junjie, comenzando a seguir a los 2, los siguieron hasta la oficina de Blakk, ahí se pararon detrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

-Muy bien, Twist, ¿Agregaste la celda móvil a tu meca?- Pregunto Blakk, el chico solo asintió.- Bien, tu llévala ahí, vamos a la caverna Campo Callado.- Dijo Blakk caminando de vuelta a la puerta, ni Junjie ni Eli se percataron de esto, y como estaban recargados en la puerta para escuchar, cuando el Dr., Blakk abrió la puerta, ellos cayeron, al levantarse, tomaron sus lanzadoras, ahí comenzó un pequeño duelo, pero los chicos tuvieron que huir ya que no podían disparar babosas de gran poder porque podían lastimar a Lía, ellos salieron corriendo por la puerta de atrás, luego montaron sus mecas y se dirigieron a Campo Callado.- Bien, ellos nos estarán esperando en Campo Callado, tendremos que conseguir lo que queremos de otra manera, y ya tengo una idea, llamen a Quenting.- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada y mirando maliciosamente a Lía, que comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo levantándose del piso y algo adolorida.- Un segundo, ya recuerdo, déjame salir.- Dijo ella viendo al Dr. Blakk con molestia, el solo le disparo un dardo tranquilizante para que no tratara de escapar, y necesitaba que estuviera dormida para lo que tenía planeado.

EN CAMPO CALLADO

-Eli, ¿estás seguro de que van a venir?- Pregunto Trixie algo cansada ya que ya había pasado 1 hora desde que llegaron.

-Claro que si Trix, yo lo escuche.- Dijo Eli muy seguro.

-No estoy seguro, ya que nos descubrieron, supieron que sabíamos su plan y planearon otra cosa, será mejor volver.- Dijo Junjie algo decepcionado. Ellos se montaron en sus mecas y se dirigieron al el refugio, ya estando ahí, todos se disponían a dormir, pero antes de que Trixie entrara a su habitación Eli la detuvo.

-Trix, espera, yo quiero disculparme por lo de estos días, no sé qué nos está pasando, y también perdóname por haberte golpeado.- Dijo Eli avergonzado por su actitud.

-Yo también me porte mal contigo perdóname.- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Está bien, buenas noches, será mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos que intentar sacar a Lía de ahí, antes de que salga lastimada.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo ella dándole un abrazo que el correspondió, luego levantaron la vista y se miraron a los ojos, se fueron acercando pero Kord interrumpió el momento.

-Hola, lamento interrumpir su momento romántico, pero hay alguien que te esta buscando Trixie, tal vez sea de tu familia, se parece mucho a ti.- Dijo Kord bajando las escaleras, Trixie lo siguió, y ahí en la puerta estaba su prima.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Trixie molesta y dándole la espalda.- Tu jefe te mando a liquidarnos.- Dijo ella, haciendo que su prima se sintiera mal.

-No, él no sabe que estoy aquí, ni debería, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que le ara a su amiga, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que era, Lija, Lina.- Decía la muchacha tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica.

-Lía.- Dijo Trixie más interesada.- Y ¿Qué le ara?

-Tal vez tus amigos también quieran escuchar.- Trixie asintió y llamo a los chicos, todos se sentaron en el sillón.

-Trixie ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Eli mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo.

-Ella es Zoey, es mi prima, jamás les conté de ella porque trabaja para Blakk, es su enfermera y de vez en cuando le ayuda con sus experimentos.- Dijo Trixie algo triste por el camino que había elegido su prima.

-Muy bien, Zoey, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo Kord.

-Traigo información de la chica que esta con ustedes en la banda, Blakk planea borrarle la memoria, y ara que crea que trabaja para él, lo hará mañana en la tarde, yo le ayudare, así que si no quieren que eso le pase tienen que sacarla porque yo no puedo hacer nada, y cuando el proceso esté completo, no hay forma de regresarla a la normalidad.- Dijo ello dando la vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

-Muy bien banda, a dormir, mañana en la mañana tenemos que sacar a Lía de ahí antes de que Blakk la haga trabajar para el.- Dijo Eli yendo a su habitación, seguido por su banda.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Junjie fue el primero en despertar, era el que estaba más ansioso de rescatar a Lía, una media hora después bajo Eli, algo soñoliento.

-Hola Junjie ¿ya despertaron los demás?- Pregunto Eli tomando una manzana del frutero.

-No creo, aun se escuchan los ronquidos de Pronto y Kord, y las respiraciones de Trixie, ¿crees que deberíamos despertarlos?- Pregunto Junjie mirando a Eli, este asintió.- Muy bien, yo despertare a Pronto y Kord, tu ve con Trixie.- Dijo en un tono que hiso que el lanzador se sonrojara un poco, Junjie subió a la habitación de Kord, e Eli se dirigió a la habitación de Trixie, abrió la puerta lentamente y miro a Trixie durmiendo, se acercó a ella.

-Trixie, Trix…- Dijo el lanzador mientras la agitaba un poco, pero al ver que no tenia resultado.- TRIXIE.- Grito sobresaltando a la chica, ella por el susto se movio para la derecha, pero como estaba en la orilla de la cama se calló al suelo.- Lo siento Trix, no era mi intención asustarte, ya tenemos que irnos.- Dijo ayudándola a levantarse, pero se sonrojo al ver que Trixie solo llevaba un top, y un short muy corto.- Yo… me voy a ir para que te puedas cambiar.

-Sí, claro, enseguida bajo.- Con esto Eli salió de la habitación más rojo que el cabello de Trixie, abajo estaban sus compañeros mirándolo acosadoramente.

-¿Qué asían tú y Trixie en esa habitación Eli?- Cuestiono el trol con picardía, haciendo que el Shane se pusiera mas rojo, si es que era posible.

-N-nada solo l-la estaba d-despertando, n-nada mas.- Dijo Eli muy nervioso.

-Enserio, y ¿Cómo la despertaste? Con un beso de amor verdadero.- Dijo Kord estallando en carcajadas, pero enseguida callaron cuando Trixie salió de su cuarto.

-¿De qué se ríen chicos?- Pregunto Trixie extrañada, ya que como eran bastante escandalosos las risas se escuchaban por todo por todo el refugio.

-De nada Trix, solo estamos divirtiéndonos un poco, nada que tenga que ver contigo.- Dijo el Shane preocupado porque sus amigos dijeran la razón que los pondría en una incómoda situación.- ¿Están listos?- Pregunto Eli, y su banda asintió.- Bien, vámonos.- Luego se dirigieron al garaje, montaron sus mecas y se dirigieron a industrias Blakk, aunque debieron planear algo antes de atacar.

EN INDUSTRIAS BLAKK

Lía estaba despertando, ya que era bastante temprano, después entraron unos guardias y la llevaron a un laboratorio, ahí estaban Zoey, y Quenting, la pusieron en una camilla y la amarraron para que no pudiera moverse, después entro el Dr. Blakk.

-Están listos.- pregunto el mirando a los científicos, Quenting sonrió malvadamente, pero Zoey se extrañó y a la vez preocupo.

-Que no se supone que lo haríamos hasta en la tarde.- Dijo Zoey mirando el reloj.

-Hubo un cambio de planes, para estas alturas la banda de Shane ya debe estar en un plan para rescatarla.- Dijo señalando a la asustada Lía.- No puedo arriesgarme a que se la lleven antes de que le ágamos la trasformación.

-Bien comencemos.- Dijo Quenting, tomando una vacuna e inyectándosela a Lía en el cuello.- Tranquila, no dolerá, demasiado.- Dijo mirándola maliciosamente, ella solo empezó a ver borroso y a entrecerrar los ojos, luego para ella todo se volvió negro.

Luego la conectaron a unas máquinas, y le pusieron unas cosas en la cabeza, después aparecieron todos sus recuerdos en la pantalla de una computadora, ahí estaban cuando ella vivía en la superficie, la muerte de su madre, cuando su padre y hermana desaparecieron, cuando la familia los abandono, cuando la molestaban en la escuela, cuando le pegaron a la salida, cuando trataba de huir de algunos chicos y callo en la alcantarilla, cuando llego a bajoterra, cuando fue entrenada por la maestra invencible, cuando ella murió, y muchos recuerdos más, después Zoey presiono un botón que decía, Bloquear, al presionar aparecieron recuerdos escritos, ella comenzó a modificarlos, ahora en vez de pensar que Blakk había asesinado a Shanai, parecía que Eli lo había hecho, y todo lo volvió en contra de toda la banda, después presiono otro botón que decía, Cambiar, al presionarlo, empezó a cargar. Cuando estaba en 34% se escuchó una explosión, cuando abrieron la puerta estaba la Banda de Shane.

-No puede ser.- Susurro molesto el Dr. Blakk.- Guardias, ataquen.- Después de que llegaron los refuerzos estaba impaciente porque terminara de cargarse, después uno de los guardias le entrego la ametralladora.- Largo de aquí Banda de Shane, no podrán con esto.- Dijo disparándoles.

-ELI, SON DEMASIADOS.- Grito pronto asustado.

-Tal vez esto funcione.- Dijo sacando una babosa exmiter, al dispararla sus babosas y la maquina se quedaron sin energía, pero no contaban con que las babosas malvadas se abastecen con otro tipo de energía, así que estas seguían funcionando.- RETIRADA.- Gito Eli corriendo seguido por el resto de la banda.

-ESO ES BANDA DE FRACASADOS, HULLAN.- Grito Blakk mientras veía a lo lejos a la banda, después se acercó a los científicos.- ¿Se completó el proceso?

-Solo llego hasta el 99.99%, es muy probable que funcione, pero tal vez pueda recordar alguna que otra cosa, pero nada importante.- Dijo Quenting nervioso por la reacción que pudiera tener Blakk.- Tal vez lo más conveniente sea cambiar su identidad, como su nombre, le puede cambiar esa lanzadora ya que tiene su nombre escrito, sus babosas las hace malvadas, y tal vez con el uniforme de industrias Blakk, ya no recuerde cosas que tengan que ver con la banda.

-Muy bien, cuando despierte llévenla a mi oficina.

Pasaron 2 horas hasta que Lía se despertó.

-¿Dónde?- Pero callo al observar el lugar.- O claro ya recuerdo, en industrias Blakk.- Los científicos estaban satisfechos, o al menos uno de ellos, ya que su experimento había funcionado.

-El Dr. Blakk quiere verte.- Dijo Quenting simplemente.- Pero antes ponte esto.- Dijo entregándole una bolsa con ropa, una lanzadora negra, y sus babosas malvadas.

-Está bien.- Dijo ella yendo a la habitación que le mostraron, ahí había una cama, un ropero y un baño, ella se cambió y al salir se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, aunque ya no sabía eso, ahora traía puesto una blusa te tirante grueso azul rey, una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, unas botas de tacón negras hasta la rodilla, unos guantes azules que descubrían sus dedos, un cinturón de babosas que pasaba por su cintura y después se cruzaba con otro que estaba en su torso, se dejó su pelo suelto que le llegaba un poco más o menos a la altura de sus botas, y al ser negro le daba un toque especial, se pintó los labios negros y se puso maquillaje azul sobre sus ojos, y ahora tenía una mirada asesina y escalofriante.

-Quenting dijo que me necesitaba.- Dijo ella entrando en la oficina.- Oiga, disculpe pero no puedo recordar mi nombre, paso algo.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza en una misión, tu nombre es… Teresa Román.- Dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza.- Ahora necesito que averigües como activo este cristal.

-Necesita los demás, este es de la caverna lumino, representa luz, ahí otro que está en la caverna turbulenta, ese representa equilibrio, y el ultimo representa oscuridad, este se encuentra en las cavernas profundas.- Respondió mirando fijamente el cristal.

-Muy bien, yo iré por el de las cavernas profundas, ya que regrese iremos los 2 por el de las cavernas profundas, pero por ahora te tengo un encargo en la caverna objetivo.- Dijo el Dr. Blakk, Lía o Teresa sonrió maliciosamente porque ya sabía a qué encargo se refería.

CON LA BANDA DE SHANE

-Eso fue muy humillante.- Dijo Kord echado en el sofá.

-Lo sé, si tan solo hubiéramos llevado un plan, Lía ya estaría aquí con nosotros.- Dijo Junjie muy desanimado.

-Bueno, no ahí porque deprimirse, todavía tenemos tiempo, Zoey dijo que hasta la tarde, aun podemos rescatarla.- Dijo Eli para animar a su amigo.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, tenemos una llamada de la caverna objetivo, parece que los secuaces del Dr. Blakk la está atacando.- Dijo Trixie tomando su lanzadora.

-Andando.- Dijo Eli, levantándose y yendo por las mecas, una vez ahí se sorprendieron de ver a Lía atacando a las personas junto con otros secuaces, todo lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar eran disparos y gritos desgarradores.- LIA, DETENTE.

-NO SE QUIEN ES LIA NIÑO, PERO SOLO TE DIRE QUE NO NOS PODRAN DETENER.- Grito Teresa disparándoles con babosas malvadas, ellos solo las esquivaban, no querían atacarla, se decidieron de todos los enemigos a excepción de Lía.

-Vamos Lía, tú no eres así.- Dijo Junjie mirándola a los ojos, que en vez de estar azules estaban de un color rojo oscuro, ella solo se molestó.

-YA LES DIJE QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE QUIEN ES LIA, YO SOY TERESA, Y USTEDES SON MIS ENEMIGOS QUE ME AN ECHO LA VIDA MISERABLE, MATARON A LO QUE EN REALIDAD E HACIA FELIZ, SHANAI.- Grito, se le notaba furiosa, después disparo a su babosa infierno, ella estaba dispuesta a quemarlos, pero al ver los ojos marrones de Junjie, le vinieron recuerdos a su mente, ella solo pensó que era algo de su imaginación, pirque ella nunca había estado cerca de ellos, pero esos pensamientos eran tan borrosos, que los creyo irreales, ella sintió que necesitaba calmarse, así que giro a la babosa a su dirección, esta giro a su alrededor formando un pequeño tornado, ella quedo en medio, pero cuando la babosas se des transformo, el remolino se dispersó, pero no había nada ahí, Teresa se había ido.

-¿A dónde se fue?- Pregunto Pronto sorprendido.

-Probablemente regreso a industrias Blakk, al parecer le borraron los recuerdos más temprano, Lía se ha ido, para siempre.- Dijo Junjie subiendo de vuelta a su meca y dirigirse al refugio a paso lento, sus amigos solo lo miraron decepcionados, pues ya no podían hacer nada para que volviera a la normalidad, solamente regresaron al refugio, ahora el silencio invadía el refugio, estaban tristes, pero después de unos días seguro lo superarían, al menos, eso creían.

EN INDUSTRIAS BLAKK

Blakk, acababa de regresar de las cavernas profundas, le entrego los cristales a Teresa, y junto con Twist se dirigieron a la caverna turbulenta por el cristal del equilibrio.

-¿Dónde está ese cristal? Sabes, cuando fui a las cavernas profundas, ni siquiera el rey de los flagelos sabía dónde estaba el cristal, por suerte lo encontramos, estaba a punto de caer en un abismo, y si esa cosa caía tu tendrías que haber ido por el.- Dijo Blakk furioso.

-Tranquilícese, no es mi culpa que usted no haiga querido esperarse para que le diera las indicaciones.- Dijo "Teresa" con tono burlón, lo que hiso que Blakk se pusiera más molesto.- Y tampoco fue mi culpa que el cristal se fuera a caer, creo que fue su culpa ya que, como no espero a que le dijera donde estaba, tardaron buscándolo, así que, técnicamente es su culpa.- Dijo ella bajando de su meca y comenzando a caminar en dirección al agua, luego volteo a ver a Blakk, luego le dijo.- ¿Vas a venir o también necesita indicaciones para encontrar la orilla del agua?- Dijo ella molestando más al Dr. Blakk.

-¿Va a permitir que le hable así?- Pregunto Twist en un susurro para que "Teresa" no escuchara.

-Solo por ahora, cuando tenga todos los cristales la inyectaremos con algo especial, esto la ara mas como un robot, me obedecerá, no me faltara al respeto, no hablara, no respirar, no se moverá, a menos de que yo lo diga.- Dijo el Dr. Blakk mirando maliciosamente a "Teresa" y lo dijo con un tono de voz tan severo que hasta Twist sintió escalofríos, pero no se percataron de que la chica alcanzo a escuchar lo que decían, pero no se sorprendió de esto, ella ya lo había escuchado hablar de eso, por eso cambio los frascos que estaban en el laboratorio, ahora lo que le inyectarían seria ADN de babosas, y cuando Blakk se tragara el cuento de que era su esclava, lo traicionaría, después lo desaparecería y ella tomaría el control de industrias Blakk, y gobernaría Bajoterra, pero ella sentía algo extraño, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esos ojos marrones del chico con rasgos asiáticos, pero trataba de no pensar en eso y concentrarse en su trabajo, pero eso le estaba resultando bastante difícil.

-Dense prisa.- Ordeno ella con un tono de voz frio, después salto al agua y comenzó a nadar hasta una pequeña cueva, Twist también iba a saltar, pero Blakk lo detuvo.

-No, ella lo traerá, necesito que cuando salga la sostengas para que no escape, después le pondremos esto justo aquí.- Dijo Blakk sacando la aguja y tocándose el cuello para indicarle donde la inyectarían.

-Genial, estos inútiles me dejaran todo el trabajo a mi sola, probablemente cuando salga me pongan esa cosa, después solo tendré que fingir ser un zombie obediente por un rato y después eliminare a ese Blakk y yo gobernare Bajoterra.- Dijo ella en sus pensamientos, después entro a la cueva donde había aire, ahí tosió un poco pues se estaba quedando sin aire, después tomo el cristal que era un poco más pequeño que los demás, ella lo puso en su bolsillo y saco otro muy parecido, ella no dejaría que el Dr. Blakk tuviera todos los cristales, sino no podría deshacerse de él. Después de que se asegurara de que el cristal real no se notara, regreso a la superficie donde ya la estaban esperando…

CON LA BANDA DE SHANE

Trixie estaba junto con Eli mirando unas fotos de la Banda donde estaba Lía, Kord pasaba por ahí y no los molestaba por estar cas uno arriba del otro, Pronto para desgracia de todos, desahogaba sus penas cocinando, y, tenía un libro de recetas para cuando estabas triste, y eran más asquerosas que lo que normalmente cocinaba, y Junjie seguía triste y raramente salía de su habitación si no era para comer o por alguna misión.

-Ahí estas.- Dijo Eli sentando a Junjie en el sillón.

-Hablamos con Katherine y dijo que si le conseguíamos una muestra de sangre de Lía, tal vez podría crear un suero que contrarreste lo que le hiso Blakk, y vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

-Alto, si lográramos conseguir la muestra, ¿Cómo arriamos para que beba el suero?- Pregunto Junjie poniendo más atención al asunto.

-Basta tan solo con que su lengua este en contacto con este líquido, su cerebro lo analizara y poco a poco recordara todo.- Dijo Trixie sonriéndole.

-Pero no creo que se deje que le abramos la boca para que le echemos el líquido.- Dijo el lanzador algo obvio, después sus amigos le mandaron miradas maliciosas, esto hiso que él se confundiera.- ¿Qué?

-La mejor manera seria…

**Hola como están, bueno aquí está el otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, acepto ideas para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es su color favorito? El mío es el celeste.**

**Hasta luego.**


	3. La muestra

**Hola, aquí les traigo la continuación de "todo por una pelea," espero y les guste.**

* * *

-La mejor manera seria, que viertas un poco del suero en tu boca, después, cuando Lía este distraída, te le acercas y le das un beso.- Dijo Trixie haciendo sonrojar a Junjie.- Pero primero tenemos que conseguir la muestra de sangre, y después podrás darle el beso que siempre deseaste.- Dijo mientras todos le mandaban una mirada picara a Junjie, el, solo se sonroja más.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Junjie con un tono agudo y poniéndose de pie.- ¿N-no existe otra forma?

-Seguro que la hay, pero esta es la más efectiva, acaso ¿no quieres salvar a Lía?

-Bien, lo hare, pero solo para salvarla, no por otra cosa.- Dijo antes de que comenzaran a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, aunque ya lo habían hecho.

-Bueno como sea, tenemos que conseguir una muestra de sangre para que Katherine la analice.- Dijo Eli.

-_¿Me pregunto dónde podrá estar…?_\- Pensó para sí Kord.

* * *

CON LIA

Ella estaba saliendo del agua, en ese momento Twist y Blakk estaban "escondidos" pero se veían entre los árboles, pero fingió no saber en dónde estaban.

-¿A dónde se habrán ido estos tontos?- Pregunto al aire. En ese momento Twist, salió de su escondite y retuvo a "Teresa" por los brazos, y ella hacia pequeños forcejeos, para que no fuera tan obvio, pero no tan fuertes como para que la soltara.- Suéltame.

-Al fin llegas, creí que te habías ahogado haya abajo.- Dijo volteando a ver al agua.- Pero como no lo hiciste, tendré que darte una ayudita para que dejes de molestar por un muy buen rato.- Dijo mirándola diabólicamente, después saco la jeringa e inyecto el ADN en su cuello, creyendo que era la fórmula para controlarla. A ella, por alguna razón le comenzó a doler la cabeza, después se mareo y por último se desmayó.

-¿Eso era lo que tenía que pasar?- Pregunto Twist levantando a Teresa del suelo, atándola de manos y pies y subiéndola a su meca bestia.

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que utilizo la formula, los efectos secundarios son desconocidos.- Dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Si la fórmula es para controlarla ¿para que la atamos?- Pregunto Twist montándose a su meca.

-Como ya mencione, los efectos secundarios son desconocidos, tal vez no le haga efecto y se podría escapar.- Dijo el Dr. Blakk subiéndose a su meca, después ambos arrancaron y se dirigieron a industrias Blakk.

Una vez que llegaron la ataron a una silla y esperaron a que despertara. Ella cuando reacciono, recordó lo que debía hacer, así que solo levanto la cabeza y miro a Blakk.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted amo?- Dijo con un tono de voz robótico, Blakk sonrió al ver que el experimento había funcionado y después la desato.

-Dime como se activan los cristales.- Dijo poniendo los cristales en su escritorio, sin saber que uno era falso.

-Tenemos que dirigirnos a la caverna invisible.- Dijo Teresa.

-¿Dónde se encuentra es caverna, jamás había oído de ella? ¿DONDE SE ENCUENTRA?- Grito exasperado ya que no le respondía.

-Lo único que sé es que es invisible y que solo pocos han logrado entrar en ella, no tengo idea de donde se podría encontrar.- Dijo aguantándose la risa de que se halla tragado el cuento de que en Bajoterra hay una caverna invisible, que el cristal del equilibrio que tiene es real, y que hace todo lo que le ordena, aunque después de todo seguía sintiéndose extraña, como si conociera a la Banda de Shane, sus enemigos, como si los conociera de un buen tiempo, y se seguía sintiendo atraída por el chico de ojos marrones sin saber la razón, sentía que una parte de ella estaba desaparecida, pero un grito de su "jefe" la saco de sus pensamientos.- Lo siento ¿Qué dijo?

-Pregunte ¿Qué si no hay algún mapa que nos lleve a la caverna invisible?- Pregunto molesto pero calmándose un poco.

-Ahh…- "Teresa" se había quedado sin palabras, pues tenía que inventar una manera de como las otras supuestas personas habían llegado a la imaginaria caverna invisible, pero no había pensado en alguna historia.- N-no es un mapa, es un emm… acertijo, si acertijo, que está en… detrás del monumento del fundador de Bajoterra, si eso.- Dijo mientras asentía nerviosa, eso se le ocurrió gracias a que cuando fue a atacar una caverna tuvo que pasar por ese camino y, descubrió unos garabatos que estaban detrás de esa estatua.

-Muy bien, preparen las mecas, a la caverna fundador, lleven un cuaderno y un lápiz, necesito que alguien apunte el acertijo para poder descifrarlo.- Dijo Blakk, una vez hecho esto se dirigieron a la caverna Fundador.

* * *

CON LA BANDA DE SHANE

-Muy bien chicos, ¿Dónde creen que pueda estar Lía?- Dijo Eli para saber en dónde buscar.

-No idea.- Contestaron al unísono.

-Tal vez el Caballero pueda encontrarla, solo hay que darle algo de ella para que la pueda rastrear.- Dijo Trixie.

-Muy bien ¿pero que le damos? No tenemos nada de ella y, su cuarto está bajo llave, además reforzó las puertas, ahora ni yo soy capaz de derribar una puerta y su cuarto es uno de los que no tienen ventanas, no hay forma de entrar ahí, no tenemos nada que pertenezca a ella.- Dijo Kord muy desanimado.

-Bueno.- Dijo Junjie mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta, todos voltearon a verlo.- Tengo un brazalete de Lía, tal vez pueda servir.- Dijo mientras sacaba un brazalete de pequeños zafiros azules y una cadena de plata, con un corazón de diamante.

-¿Ese no es el brazalete de su madre? Siempre lo trae puesto, dijo que no se lo confiaría a nadie, que es un regalo muy especial, además de ser el último recuerdo de su madre antes de que muriera.- Dijo Trixie tomando el brazalete con su manos y observándolo más de cerca, pues jamás lo había visto tan cerca, Lía no permitía eso, se sentía incomoda que estuvieran observando su muñeca y no se lo quitaría, así que comenzó a cubrir mayor parte de el con la manga de su blusa.- Ella no deja ni que lo miremos ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Bueno, fue cuando estábamos en industrias Blakk, cunado nos descubrieron ella me empujo de vuelta al ducto, me dijo que regresara, pues nadie sabrá donde estábamos si a los 2 nos capturaban, pero antes de que me fuera se quitó el brazalete y me dijo: "Toma esto, recuerda que es algo muy importante para mí, si te lo doy ¿prometes cuidarlo?" Lo protegeré con mi vida, eso fue lo que paso.- Término de contar.

-Guau, debe de estar muy enamorada de ti como para confiarte su mayor tesoro.- Dijo Eli haciendo sonrojar a Junjie.

-Tú ni hables Shane.- Hablo Kord para defender a su amigo.- Que tú estás enamorado de Trixie.- Dijo Kord aprovechando la oportunidad para sonrojar a su amigo peli-azul, y de paso a la peli-roja.

-Ahh, s-será mejor que c-comencemos a buscar al caballero.- Dijo Eli nervioso.

-B-buena idea.- Apoyo Trixie.

-No se preocupen, Pronto el magnífico los guiara hasta el caballero.- Alardeo Pronto, todos rodaron los ojos mientras lo seguían, se montaron en sus mecas y se dirigieron hasta el hogar del caballero. Al llegar, no se sorprendieron al ver la mansión, era muy elegante, color marrón claro con detalles marrón oscuro, los jardines bien cuidados, rejas elegantísimas, como de la realeza, ellos se acercaron y tocaron el timbre, en ese momento abrió una mucama.

-Hola, ¿se encuentra el Caballero por aquí?- Pregunto Eli amablemente, la mujer asintió y les hiso un gesto de que la siguieran, ellos se adentraron a la mansión, ahí se sorprendieron al ver al caballero y a Danna, besándose, en ese momento la mucama se retiró, Eli carraspeo para que esos 2 notaran su presencia.

-Ahh, hola chicos, ¿que los trae por aquí?- Pregunto cordialmente mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Hola, y hola Danna, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Saludo Trixie a su amiga.

-Solo pasaba un buen rato con mi amigo.- Dijo Danna un poco sonrojada.

-Si claro "amigo"- Dijo Trixie sonrojándola un poco más.

-Caballero ¿podría pedirte un favor?- Pregunto Junjie.

-Claro lo que sea por mis viejos amigos que me hicieron conocer a tan hermosa dama.- Dijo besando la mano de Danna.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

-Veras necesitamos que rastrees a Lía, toma esto, es de ella, tal vez te pueda ayudar.- Dijo Junjie mientras le entregaba el brazalete.

-Mmmm… veamos.- Dijo mientras que con su ojo robótico examinaba el brazalete.- Si, con esto la puedo rastrea, vamos.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia afuera, después fue seguido por los chicos, mientras Danna se quedaba en la casa del caballero.

El, con su ojo robótico la rastreaba, pero tardaba más tiempo ya que no podía tomar sus atajos secretos con la Banda detrás de él, si no dejarían de ser secretos. Pasaron como 2 horas hasta que por fin, la encontraron caminando y a unos metros de ella estaban Blakk, Twist, Diablos Nachos, y varios secuaces de Blakk, y parecía que todos buscaban algo.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Blakk y los demás ya habían llegado a la caverna monumento, después se acercaron a la estatua y examinaron los garabatos.

-¿Qué es lo que significan?- Pregunto molesto el Dr. Blakk, después trajeron a Lía para que les dijera.

-Significa… que la caverna invisible emm… esta frente a nosotros, pero al buscarla debemos recordar, que la vista nos engañara.- Dijo inventándose cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Todos, dispérsense, busquen la caverna invisible con ojos cerrados, de acuerdo a esto si usamos los ojos no la encontraremos.- Ordeno el Dr. Blakk.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

-Chicos miren, tienen los ojos cerrados, será más fácil tomar la muestra de sangre y salir de ahí sin ser capturados.- Susurro Eli para que no los fueran a escuchar.

-Muy bien, si me permiten yo iré, yo soy más hábil, además a ustedes les hace falta intelecto para planear esto.- Dijo el Caballero tomando la jeringa y caminando sigilosamente.

-¿Acaba de insultarnos?

-Tómalo por el lado amable Pronto, al menos lo hiso de una manera amable.- Dijo Eli.- En ese momento llego el caballero con la jeringa llena.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?- Pregunto Eli asombrado.

-Les dije que era el mejor para esta parte de su misión, ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos pendientes con Danna que atender.

-Si claro, "asuntos"- Dijo Eli mientras hacía comillas en el aire, el Caballero se dio media vuelta para que no notaran su sonrojo y se dirigió a su meca

-Muy bien llevémosle esto a Katherine para que pueda hacer la formula.- Dijo Kord mientras volteaba a ver a Junjie con una mirada picara, haciendo que él se sonrojara. Antes de que se montaran en sus mecas, frente a ellos apareció el Clan sombra.

-Banda de Shane, algo muy malo está pasando…

* * *

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo súper emocionada, no puedo creer que mañana por fin se estrenara la 3ra película de Bajoterra, y con ella los otras 2, genial.**

**Pregunta: Si pudieras tener un súper poder ¿Cuál sería? Yo escogería poder volar.**

**Hasta Luego.**


	4. Traicionada

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de todo por una pelea, disfrútenla.**

* * *

-_Banda de Shane, algo muy malo está pasando_.- Dijo uno de ellos después de que Eli se pusiera el sombra-ductor.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunto Eli preocupado, lo que alerto a la banda.

-_Los cristales no están, han sido robados_.

-Lo sabemos, tratamos de recuperarlos, justo ahora nos dirigíamos con Katherine para que pueda crear un antídoto, Lía tiene los cristales y esta con Blakk.- Dijo Eli.

-_Eso no es lo peor, tienen que recuperarlos lo más rápido posible_.- Dijo el líder, se le oía preocupado.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, porque?- Pregunto Junjie.

-_Cada cierto tiempo se tiene que hacer un ritual y para eso necesitamos los cristales, si no lo hacemos todo bajoterra quedara destruida, tenemos que recuperarlos pronto, el ritual es en tres días, si no lo logran nosotros tendremos que intervenir y eso significa que su amiga morirá_.- Con esto desaparecieron y el miedo invadía a Eli y a Junjie, y con la cara que pusieron, los demás también se preocuparon.

-¿Qué pasa, que les dijeron?- Pregunto Trixie exasperada.

-Dijo que necesitan los cristales para un ritual y si no los conseguimos dentro de tres días tomaran los cristales a la fuerza y asesinaran a Lía.- Dijo Junjie.

-Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa, vamos con Katherine.- Dijo Eli subiendo a su meca y se dirijieron a donde estaba Katherine.

* * *

CON EL DR. BLAKK

El Dr. Blakk estaba bastante molesto, llevaban mucho tiempo y no habían encontrado nada, golpeo un árbol furioso y, para sorpresa de todos el árbol se partió a la matad.

-Comienzo a pensar que esto no es más que un engaño y que la caverna invisible no existe.- Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los ahí presentes pudieran escuchar y le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Teresa.

-No hay razones para mentirle, ¿Qué ganaría con eso?- Dijo un poco nerviosa ya que comenzaba a sospechar de que lo estaba engañando.

-Mas te vale que eso sea cierto, todos dispérsense en todo bajoterra, Twist necesito que me traigas esto de la industria, tú te quedas y busca esa caverna.- Ella molesta sintió y trato de no estrangularlo, después se dio vuelta, en ese momento sintió que algo se había encajado en su brazo, volteo a mirarlo y, tenía un dardo y vio que fue Blakk quien se lo lanzo, ella podía sentir el líquido del dardo correr por sus venas, poco tiempo después le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la obligo a arrodillarse, se la sujetaba con fuerza mientras hacía gestos de dolor.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- Pregunto volteándolo a ver y con lágrimas en los ojos, el dolor era insoportable.

-No estoy seguro de que todo lo que me dices sea verdad, eso es suero de la verdad, en un rato ara efecto y me dirás la verdadera fórmula para activar los cristales.- Dijo mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo y la arrastraba ignorando por completo los gritos de dolor por parte de ella, después la empujo a la dirección de un árbol y la ato en este.- ¿Me dirás como se activan o tendré que esperar a que el suero haga su trabajo?- Pregunto con severidad.

-Desáteme.- Dijo con dificultad por el dolor que sentía, y el solo miro un reloj que saco de su bolsillo.

-Ya debe de haber de echo efecto.- Dijo, luego se le acercó y la miro directo los ojos.- ¿Cómo se activan lo cristales?

-Tiene que unirlos de manera que encajen, después comenzaran a brillar y se formara uno solo que contendrá todo el poder.- Dijo ella, por más que intento no hablar le fue imposible, después de decirlo todo comenzó a golpearse mentalmente.

-Ahora que ya lo sé, tú no me sirves para nada.- Dijo mientras sacaba su lanzadora y le apuntaba con una trilladora malvada.- ¿Últimas palabras?

* * *

**Perdón por lo corto pero no puedo hacer más, el otro día me fui a dar un vuelta por el cerro y me pico un insecto que hace que te duela mucho el área donde te pico desde la piel hasta el hueso, el dolor está pasando, también es por eso que no había podido actualizar, no puedo usar mucho mi brazo y es un poco difícil hacerlo con una, espero y me perdonen.**

**Pregunta: ¿Qué les gustaría ser de grandes? A mí me gustaría ser abogada.**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
